Hot N Cold
by Ayako-kun
Summary: Gokudera has been really strange lately. And poor Yamamoto doesn't know how much he can handle. 8059, loosely based off of song 'Hot N Cold' by Katy Perry


Yay! My first KHR fic! Banzai.

KHR/8059 my new obession

I'm really happy to write my first 8059 pairing. And yes, I know, Moc-chan isn't his usual lovely happy-go-lucky self, but hey, he gets frustrated sometimes. Espically when Gok-kyun wants to be difficult. Like he tends too do most of the time. And yes, you know Tsuna went away at lunch because Muku-chan totally wanted to...do some stuff with him. -

The fic was loosely based off of the song 'Hot N Cold' by Katy Perry; mainly the chorus and a few lines here and there.

Enjoy! And remember, reviews (not flames) make my world go round!

Hot 'N Cold

Gokudera reminds me of a woman is some many ways.

Wait, let me rephrase that. That sounds a little bit too old. Maa maa… Well, it's just that, Gokudera is just as frustrating and hard to understand as your average female is. Hey, if I had wanted a relationship full of drama and confusion, I would have gladly remained straight. Unfortunately though, I see no use for drama, and I like looking at Gokudera without a shirt on. But I digress.

Now, I'm sure many of you now are shaking your heads in disgust, thinking _'How can you say that? Gokudera's one of the manliest men alive'_. Well, I'm here to tell you how you are sadly mistaken.

For one, Gokudera is extremely moody, almost like how any women get on during that "special time" of the month. One minute he's hot, and then he's cold. He'll be swooning over Tsuna's latest achievement, and then he'll glare daggers down at the ever-so-innocent Lambo. He'll have his fingers twisted in my hair, sweetly whispering my name, and the next second passes, and he's brushing past me, as if I wasn't even there. It's hard to keep track of whether he's happy, or sad; angry or apathetic; just like a woman.

Gokudera always changes his mind. Take, for example, when we discussed going on our first "date" as an official "couple." At first, Gokudera didn't care where we went, as long as it wasn't a baseball game. Then, he decided that I could pick wherever we went. But no, then he wanted to pick. Finally, an hour later, it was decided that we would just meet at a park, and wander around until we thought of something better to do. Sounds romantic, no?

Women have been taught, since the dawn of time it seems like, to always stick up for what they believe in. And while I think that that's wonderful, I don't think it's such a great thing to do when they're wrong. And Gokudera certainly likes to stick up for himself when he's wrong. It's almost like a case of black and white. If you so much as question whatever he just proved, or muttered under his breath, you'll be lucky if you only have one stick of dynamite shoved down your throat, instead of three up the – well, you know…

And somehow, through all this confusion and mixed emotions, I found that I couldn't stop, well, loving him. Sure, he seemed extremely bipolar some days, but I found myself enjoying the ride, and wishing for it to continue.

* * *

Well now, isn't this just fantastic? I huffed out a small breath as I walked towards my house, head down, feet scuffing against the cold pavement. We're finished. Over. Done. Ended. Stupid Gok-kyun…

I stopped, leaning on a light pole just before my house. It was so stupid too. We were just eating lunch up on the roof, just us two (Tsuna had run off somewhere as soon as the bell rang, muttering something about pineapples and blackmail…) when something got said (which I can't remember now) and everything just blew up in our faces. In mere seconds, we were both screaming our heads off at each other, and finally, Gokudera ended it with an exclaimed "I'm tired of this," as he stomped towards the door to the roof, threw it open, and slammed it shut behind him.

I sighed, looking up at the sky above me. It was a dull, lifeless gray, like some long, metal sheet had covered the world. And somehow, it reminded me of all the rings and bracelets that covered Gokudera's hands and arms. I growled, my forehead creasing in frustration. It was just so stupid. The fight was so dumb; I couldn't even remember what it was about. Was it even worth ending this…relationship over?

"Yakyubaka!"

That voice seemed to draw my sour mood up to the sunlight hiding behind that sheet of gray above. As I started to turn, I was stopped by two arms clutching at me, like a vice around my chest, holding me in place. I could feel him behind me, his face buried into my jacket, muttering incoherent words into the fabric. He had too much pride for this sort of thing. And somehow, it all seemed okay.

I turned around, making sure not to break his hold on me. He still looked down when I finally faced him, his face pink with a mixture of cold and embarrassment. And I smiled, because this was the Gokudera I loved. Not the hot-headed, dynamite-wielding Mafioso (though he was quite sexy when he got like that) but this shy, adorable boy he showed when his walls were let down. And as I leaned in to place a kiss on his lips, he didn't object, but rose up to meet me. And as I felt his hands twist in that familiar place in my hair, I thought to myself, _We can make it work._

_Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_You don't really wanna stay, no_

_But you don't really wanna go-oh_

_Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_


End file.
